seriesjaponesasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Studio Deen
Studio Deen es un estudio de animación fundado por Hiroshi Hasegawa en el año 1975. Su primera producción fue la serie televisiva Urusei Yatsura, la cual se produjo en el año 1981. Obras Series de televisión 1981 * Urusei Yatsura (Junto a Studio Pierrot) 1986 * Maison Ikkoku 1988 * F 1989 * Ranma ½ 1992 * Super Zugan 1993 * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Junto a Sunrise) 1994 * DNA² (Junto a Madhouse) 1995 * Kishin Douji Zenki * Kuma no Puutarou 1996 * Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Kenkaku Romantan (Junto a Studio Gallop) * Shounen Santa no Daibouken! * Hamelin no Violin Hiki * Taiho Shichau zo (TV) 1997 * Eat-Man * Haunted Junction * Misute♡naide Daisy * Next Senki Ehrgeiz 1998 * AWOL * Urayasu Tekkin Kazoku * Shadow Skill: Eigi * Momoiro Sisters * Eat-Man '98 1999 * Nippon-ichi no Otoko no Tamashii * Taiho Shichau zo Special * Eden's Bowy * Nippon-ichi no Otoko no Tamashii 2 * Senkaiden Houshin Engi * Papa to Odorou * Itsumo Kokoro ni Taiyou wo! 2000 * Rokumon Tengai Mon Colle Knights * Gravitation 2001 * Hakaima Sadamitsu * Star Ocean EX * Taiho Shichau zo: Second Season * Fruits Basket * Kokoro Toshokan * Groove Adventure Rave 2002 * Full Moon wo Sagashite * Ou Dorobou Jing * Samurai Deeper Kyou * Bomberman Jetters * GetBackers 2003 * Mouse (Junto a Production Reed y Studio Hibari) * Matantei Loki Ragnarok * Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito 2004 * Maria-sama ga Miteru * Yumeria * Kita e.: Diamond Dust Drops * Kyou kara Maou! * Get Ride! AMDriver * Maria-sama ga Miteru: Haru * Tactics * Zipang 2005 * Ueki no Housoku * Amaenaide yo!! * Jigoku Shoujo * Ginga Densetsu Weed 2006 * Amaenaide yo!! Katsu!! * Fate/stay night (Anime) * Binchou-tan * Simoun * Princess Princess * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni * Shounen Onmyouji * Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori 2007 * Touka Gettan * Shining Tears X Wind * Code-E * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai * Suteki Tantei Labyrinth * Taiho Shichau zo: Full Throttle * Shion no Ou 2008 * Hatenkou Yuugi * Masuda Kousuke Gekijou Gag Manga Biyori 3 * Kyou kara Maou! 3rd Series * Amatsuki * Vampire Knight * Junjou Romantica * Mission-E * Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae * Vampire Knight: Guilty * Junjou Romantica 2 2009 * Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th * Yume wo Kanaeru Zou * Cookin' Idol Ai! Mai! Main! * 07-Ghost * Umineko no Naku Koro ni * Kuruneko (Junto a DAX Production) * Seitokai no Ichizon 2010 * Masuda Kousuke Gekijou Gag Manga Biyori + * Doubutsu Kankyou Kaigi * Hakuouki * Giant Killing * Kuruneko 2nd Season (Junto a DAX Production) * Nurarihyon no Mago * Hakuouki Hekketsuroku 2011 * Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? * Dragon Crisis! * Sekaiichi Hatsukoi * Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyou * Sekaiichi Hatsukoi 2 2012 * Poyopoyo Kansatsu Nikki * Hiiro no Kakera * Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? of the Dead * Sankarea * Hakuouki Reimeiroku * Hiiro no Kakera Dai Ni Shou 2013 * Hakkenden: Touhou Hakken Ibun * Gifuu Doudou!!: Kanetsugu to Keiji * Rozen Maiden (2013) * Hakkenden: Touhou Hakken Ibun 2nd Season * Meganebu! 2014 * Sakura Trick * Pupa * Washimo * Meshimase Lodoss-tou Senki: Sorette Oishii no? (Junto a Studio Hibari) * Bakumatsu Rock * Maido! Urayasu Tekkin Kazoku * Log Horizon 2nd Season 2015 * Washimo 2nd Season * Washimo 3rd Season * Jewelpet Magical Change * Junjou Romantica 3 2016 * Reikenzan: Hoshikuzu-tachi no Utage * Shouwa Genroku Rakugo Shinjuu (Anime) * Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! * Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Yousei no Door * Washimo 4th Season * Super Lovers * Sakamoto Desu ga? * Nameko: Sekai no Tomodachi * Tonkatsu DJ Agetarou * Hatsukoi Monster * Ao Oni The Animation 2017 * Shouwa Genroku Rakugo Shinjuu: Sukeroku Futatabi-hen * Reikenzan: Eichi e no Shikaku * Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! 2 * Super Lovers 2 * Washimo 5th Season * Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Mahou no Kagami * Kabuki-bu! * Jigoku Shoujo: Yoi no Togi * The Reflection * Hoozuki no Reitetsu 2nd Season 2018 * Itou Junji: Collection * Gurazeni * Hoozuki no Reitetsu 2nd Season: Sono Ni * Ongaku Shoujo (TV) * Oshiete Mahou no Pendulum: Rilu Rilu Fairilu * Aguu: Tensai Ningyou * Muhyo to Rouji no Mahouritsu Soudan Jimusho * Ken En Ken: Aoki Kagayaki * Gurazeni Season 2 * Bakumatsu 2019 * Kochouki: Wakaki Nobunaga Películas/OVA/Especiales '1985' * Urusei Yatsura Movie 3: Remember My Love (Película) * Urusei Yatsura OVA (Junto a Madhouse y Magic Bus) (OVA) * Tenshi no Tamago (OVA) 1986 * Urusei Yatsura Movie 4: Lum The Forever (Película) 1987 * Twilight Q (Junto a Ajia-Do) (OVA) 1988 * Kidou Keisatsu Patlabor (OVA) 1989 * Kidou Keisatsu Patlabor the Movie (Junto a Production I.G.) (Película) 1991 * Judo-bu Monogatari (Junto a Daume) (OVA) * Ziggy: Soreyuke! R&R Band (Película) * Eiyuu Gaiden Mozaicka (OVA) 1992 * Maison Ikkoku: Prelude - Meguru Haru no Sakura no you ni... (Especial) * Hello Harinezumi: Satsui no Ryoubun (OVA) 1993 * Ai Monogatari: 9 Love Stories (OVA) 1994 * Dohyou no Oni-tachi (Película) * Ranma ½: Chou Musabetsu Kessen! Ranma Team vs. Densetsu no Houou (Película) * Taiho Shichau zo (OVA) * Musekinin Kanchou Tylor OVA (OVA) * Ranma ½ Specials (Junto a Gainax) (OVA) 1997 * Kishin Douji Zenki Gaiden: Anki Kitan (OVA) * Rurouni Kenshin: Review Special (Junto a Studio Gallop) (Especial) * Rurouni Kenshin: Special Techniques (Junto a Studio Gallop) (Especial) * Taiho Shichau zo: Nagisa no Koutsuu Yuudou (Especial) 1998 * Tekken (OVA) * Chou Kidou Densetsu DinaGiga (OVA) * Rurouni Kenshin Special (Especial) 1999 * Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Kenkaku Romantan - Tsuioku-hen (OVA) * Taiho Shichau zo The Movie (Película) 2000 *Reinou Tantei Miko (OVA) 2001 *Initial D Third Stage (Película) *R.O.D: Read or Die (OVA) *Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Kenkaku Romantan - Seisou-hen (OVA) 2002 * Taiho Shichau zo in America (Especial) 2004 * Ou Dorobou Jing in Seventh Heaven (OVA) 2005 * Amaenaide yo!!: Yasumanaide yo!! (Especial) 2006 * Amaenaide yo!! Katsu!!: Damasarenaide yo!! (Especial) * Maria-sama ga Miteru 3rd (OVA) 2007 * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Special: Nekogoroshi-hen (Especial) * Inaka Isha (Película) * Kyou kara Maou! R (OVA) 2008 * Ranma ½: Akumu! Shunmin Kou (Junto a Sunrise) (OVA) * Taiho Shichau zo: Full Throttle Special (Especial) 2009 * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei (OVA) 2010 * Fate/stay night Movie: Unlimited Blade Works (Película) * Hetalia Axis Powers Movie: Paint it, White (Película) * Hakuouki Hekketsuroku Episode 0 (Especial) 2011 * Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OVA (OVA) * Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? OVA (OVA) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira (OVA) * Hakuouki Sekkaroku (OVA) * Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Kenkaku Romantan - Shin Kyoto-hen (OVA) 2012 * Sankarea OVA (OVA) * Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? of the Dead: Hai, Minotake ni Attemasu (OVA) * Sankarea: Wagahai mo... Zombie de Aru... (OVA) * Nurarihyon no Mago OVA (OVA) * Junjou Romantica OVA (OVA) 2013 * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kaku: Outbreak (OVA) * Hakuouki Movie 1: Kyoto Ranbu (Película) 2014 * Hakuouki Movie 2: Shikon Soukyuu (Película) * Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Movie: Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai (Película) * Bakumatsu Rock: Mystery! Onsen Kaijiken ze yo!! (OVA) * Hybrid Child (OVA) 2015 * Hoozuki no Reitetsu OVA (Junto a Wit Studio) (OVA) * Shouwa Genroku Rakugo Shinjuu: Yotarou Hourou-hen (OVA) * Ongaku Shoujo (Película) * Meiji Tokyo Renka Movie 1: Yumihari no Serenade (Película) 2016 * Meiji Tokyo Renka Movie 2: Hanakagami no Fantasia (Película) * Naze Ikiru: Rennyo Shounin to Yoshizaki Enjou (Película) * Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo!: Kono Subarashii Choker ni Shukufuku wo! (OVA) * Sakamoto Desu ga? Special (Especial) * Luger Code 1951 (ONA) 2017 * Super Lovers OVA (OVA) * Hatsukoi Monster: Mou Chotto dake Tsuzukunja (OVA) * Ao Oni The Animation (Movie) (Película) * Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! 2: Kono Subarashii Geijutsu ni Shukufuku wo! (OVA) * Kabuki-bu!: Oogiri "Chiyocolate-gassen" (Especial) 2018 * Yuukai Anna (Película) Categoría:Estudios de animación